Destiny
by addicted22reading
Summary: Destiny; that's what Bella Swan tries to runaway from. Sent to the small town of Forks by her mother, she thinks that she will be safe from what she left behind. Unfortunately for her she moves to the one place were its worse. TwilightXBuffy
1. Prololuge

**I don't own the Twilight/ Buffy characters, plots, or storylines.**

**I just own this story. Now this story is based roughly on the first season of Buffy, with maybe moments of later season. This story obviously isn't going to be exactly like the show because I'm using the Twilight characters. Some parts may be really similar to the show/book and some parts are going to be different. This is my first fan-fiction so we'll see how it goes.**

Forks, Washington

That's were my mother is sending me. You come home with a few bruises and a broken arm and her response is to send me away. I guess I should welcome this; this could very well be the answers to my prayers.

I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella, and I'm a vampire slayer. I know what your thinking, _she must be crazy if she thinks vampires exist let alone that she's a vampire slayer. _But I'm not crazy. At times I wish I were, I wish that at any moment I will wake up from this nightmare, but I've come to except that that's not going to happen.

It all started one day after school, some creepy guy in a suit came to me telling me that I'm a vampire slayer. The chosen one. I tried to ignore it at first, but that was kind of hard, with vampires popping up out of no where trying to kill me.

Maybe if I move to Forks, this will all stop. I just want my life back.


	2. First Encounter

Its been years since I've visited Forks. I used to come every summer to visit my dad, but as I got older, I stopped coming. When my plane landed, I was met with the sight of gray skies and cold breezes. Two things I'm going to have to get used to. I saw my dad outside of the airport, leaning against a police cruiser that was parked against the curb. My dad, Charlie Swan, was the police chief in Forks.

"Hi Dad." I mumbled looking down at my shoes. I've never really had an open relationship with my father. He was like me; he kept to himself most of the time.

"Bells, it's good to see you." he said as he pulled me in for a one armed hug. The hug itself was somewhat awkward, but I was strangely comforted by the gesture.

We didn't talk during the drive to the house; Charlie left me to my thoughts.

"I got you…well sort of a welcoming present." Charlie said when we pulled up in front of the house.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me something." I said.

"I wanted too. I'm happy you came to live with me." he said.

"Me too, Umm… what did you get me?" He didn't give me an answer he just pointed to an old, faded red truck.

"You got me a truck?" I asked.

"Ya, well I figured you didn't want to ride around in the cruiser. I know its old, but it runs great." he said

"It's perfect, I love it." I said with a smile.

The house was exactly how I remembered it. The same furniture, pictures, the same everything. I felt good to be somewhere familiar. I was starting to unpack my clothes when their was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

"Bells, you got a minute?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Well your mom didn't really give me much of an explanation of why she wanted you to come here. I just wanted to tell you that I don't care what you did to get sent here, I'm just glad you're here." Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad and you don't have to worry about anything. Things are going be different here." I said.

"Ok, well I let you get settled in." Charlie said as he made his way out of my room.

The rest of the night past without excitement. I had dinner with Charlie, watched a little TV with him, and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning Charlie was already gone, there was a note on the fridge saying that he was going to be home late tonight. I was glad Charlie was already gone; it gave me a chance to collect my thoughts. _Things really are going to be different _I kept telling my self. I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself so I dressed simply. A pair of jeans and a brown long sleeve, I grabbed my leather jacket just in case it got cold, but I was planning on leaving it in the truck.

The drive to the school was easy; it actually wasn't to far from my house. I tried to calm myself while I walked to the office, but quickly gave up on that, and settled for the appearance of calm.

The office was warm and inviting, something I wasn't expecting.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Oh of course you are, we've been waiting for you come. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Just head on over to the library to get your books. I hope you have a good first day." She said in a warm, almost motherly tone.

"Thank you." I said as I made my way out of the office. I looked at the map and saw that the library wasn't too far from where I was, so I set off trying to look like I knew where I was going.

I followed the map to where it said the library was, but I didn't take me to the library. I looked up annoyed that I couldn't even find it with a map.

"Lost?" a voice asked from behind me.

"No… sort of." I said to a short girl with curly brown hair.

"I'm Jessica, you're Isabella right?" she asked.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too, now where are you trying to get to?" she asked.

"The library." I said.

"Well your not too far from it, I think you just made a wrong somewhere. I can take you over there if you want." she said.

"Ya that would be great, thank you." I said.

"No problem."

As we walked to the library, she pointed out some people and gave a short description about them. Everyone looked normal, they looked liked the average high school students, but their was one group that caught my eye.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"Who? Oh them their the Cullen's. The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie, the big one is Emmet, the short fairy looking one is Alice, and the one with bronze hair is Edward." she said. For some reason I couldn't look away from them, they all were inhumanly beautiful, but there was something about Edward that just drew me in.

"Don't waste your time; the Cullens barely give anyone the time of day." Jessica said when she noticed my lingering stare. "Well here you are, I'll see you in Spanish and Trig, and then you can come sit with me and my group at lunch." She gave me a quick hug and ran off to some guy.

I made my way into the library and looked around. It had an old feeling to it, the exact opposite of what the rest of the school.

"Hello" I called into the empty library. "Hello anyone here?"

"Can I help you?" a man asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Uhh.. Ya I'm looking for some books. I'm new here." I said.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Ya, good guess. Here's my schedule, I'm going to need…"

"I know exactly what your looking for." he said while he pulled out a giant old book, with the word vampire on the front.

"That's not what I'm looking for." I said while I took a step back.

"No, I must be mistaken. What did you…" I didn't give him time to finish his sentence I just ran from the library. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up bumping in to someone. The person I bumped into felt like stone. _No human should be that hard _I quickly pushed that thought from my mind and looked up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, the guy I bumped into was one of the Cullens, Emmet I think.

"Its ok." he said while giving me a questioning look, probably the same look I was giving him. "You're the new girl right?"

"Ya, I'm Bella." I said.

"Emmet Cullen." he held out his hand for me to shake. I gasped when I grabbed his hand because it was ice cold. _Another peculiar quality. _

"I got to go; I don't want to be late." I said as I swiftly walked around him. There was something definitely off about him, but I wasn't going to wait around and find out.

* * *

**The library scene is very similair to the show, a couple little changes, but i loved it so i had to put it in =) Review please.**


	3. Not Again

My next few classes past by without any trouble, at the moment I was sitting in Spanish listening to Jessica babbling about something. I could take much more of this, so I asked to go to the bathroom. I walked right by the bathroom, and went outside. I wanted some fresh air. Even though I tried not to think about it, my mind kept wandering back to the moment in the hallway with Emmet. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone around me until someone threw me against the wall.

I tried to break their hold on me but they were strong, they were really strong.

"So it's true, the slayer's come to Forks." he said leaning forward grazing his nose to my neck.

"I don't know what your talking about… slayer?" I said trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said with a smirk. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to talk my way through this so I took another approach. I head butted him and when his arms fell from their placed on my shoulders, I ducked down and kicked his legs out from under him. When he fell to the floor, I jumped on top of him pinning his arms to his side. I made a grab for the wooden stake that was in my bag, but when I moved for it, he flipped us to where I was on the bottom.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you." he said.

I wiggled one of my arms free and punched him in the face hard. He fell back from the force of my punch and I took the chance to plunge the stake through his heart.

"Not again." I muttered to myself, as I picked up my belongings. I went to the one place where I knew I could get some answers. I bust into the library and found the guy who I talked to this morning.

"Funniest thing happened, I'm taking a walk outside and I'm attacked by a abnormally strong guy, who seems to know a lot about slayers." I said.

"Attacked, do you know who it was?" he asked.

"No and it doesn't matter, he's dead." I said

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm not ok. It's my first day I was scared that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would be behind in all my classes, I didn't think that there would be vampires on campus, and I don't care this isn't my problem." I said.

"If you don't care, why are you here?" he asked.

"To tell you that I don't care, Mr…. What is your name?" I said.

"Rupert Giles. You honestly don't know do you. You are the slayer. To each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world. A chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires…."

"You can save yourself the speech I've heard before, this vampire slayer is retired." I said.

"You don't understand, I can prepare you…"

"Prepare me for what? Losing all of my friends, having to change schools, not being able to tell anyone that I'm the slayer because I might endanger them. Go ahead prepare me for that." I said. I turned and walked out of the library, back towards my Spanish class. I made it to the door just as the bell rang, so I waited outside for Jessica.

"Hey what happened to you?" she asked.

"Ohh… I was walking around and I guess I lost track of time." I lied.

"Ok, your lucky, the rest of Spanish was unbearable." she said as we made our way to the lunch line. I was thankful that with Jessica I didn't have to contribute to much to the conversation. We sat down at the table and she introduced me to everyone that was there. Their names were pretty easy to remember, so that wasn't going to be a problem.

I looked around and spotted the Cullens in the far corner. I was once again struck by awe from their beauty. As I was staring at them Edward's eyes snapped up to meet mine. I quickly looked away, but from the little I saw from them looked very determined almost frustrated. I was beginning to wonder if Emmet said anything about me.

I spent the rest of lunch looking anywhere but the Cullen's table. _Lunch past by fairly fast_, I thought as I walked to Biology with Angela, a girl from the lunch table. I liked Angela she didn't fill every second with conversation. She's shy like me and I think in the future we'll be good friends.

Angela left me at the door and headed towards her seat.

"Hello, I'm bella Swan, I'm new. " I said to the teacher when I made my way to where he was sitting.

"Here are your books, and your seat is right there He said while pointing to a seat next to Edward Cullen. I grabbed my books and moved to my seat.

When I got closer Edward visibly stiffened, it seemed very odd almost like he stopped breathing. What was with these Cullens? He didn't say anything when I sat down so I just stared forward. It felt as if the class would never end. When it did end, he shot out of his seat a second before the bell rang. I was definitely confused by his behavior but I also felt a pang of sadness by his behavior.

My last class was gym, so I was left alone with my thoughts. As I drove home I tried to think of anything but Edward Cullen. Of course I was failing miserably at that.

* * *

**Review please, I want your opinions if I should continue this story.**


	4. Its Personal Now

A week had past since, my first day at Forks High. I avoided the librarian and the Cullens like the plague. Biology got better, mainly because Edward Cullen wasn't there. I was surprised that I was actually happy in Forks. I felt normal.

I made my way down the stairs; I had some time to spare before school, so I decided to browse through the newspaper. Most of it didn't hold my interest, except for one article. It was about a series of murders in cities surrounding. Forks. I tried not to think about it to much. I mean it's life people go missing, it doesn't necessarily mean vampires.

I pushed it out of my head, and gathered my stuff for school. I contemplated ditching, but I figured its my second week, and ditching so soon might not be the best idea.

I pulled into an empty parking space, and quickly made my way to were Jessica and her friends were sitting. I knew most of the people she hung out with but we weren't really close. The only one in the group that I was remotely close to was Angela. _Speaking of Angela, she's usually here before me._

"Hey Jess, how was your weekend?" I asked when I got next to her.

"Fine." she mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, Jessica's non-perkiness was starting to freak me out.

"It's nothing really, I just couldn't get in touch with Angela all weekend, and now she's not here. It's just weird." she said.

"She's probably just sick or something." I said trying to comfort her.

"Ya, she probably is. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over it." she said. Before I could say anything else the bell for first period rang. I felt as if someone was staring at me as I walked to my first period class, and when I turned around my eyes were met by the golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

I guess he's back. _Damn._

I don't know why I got butterflys in the put of my stomach when I saw him, I mean its not like were friends. He is just a guy; a guy who seems to hate me.

The school day passed by quickly. The whole day I had this weird feeling, you know the feeling you get when you just know that something bad is going to happen. I tried to ignore it, but every time I got my mind off it, it would come back to just as quickly.

I was just starting dinner, when the phone rang.

"Bella." Jessica sobbed on the phone.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Angela's parents called me to see if I knew were she was. She never came home." she said.

"What? But.."

"Angela isn't the type of person who runs away." Jessica said "I've known her since we were little she wouldn't do that."

"I don't think she ran away." I said more to myself than Jessica.

"Then what do you think happened to her?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hey Jess I'm going to have to call you back." I said, hanging up before she could object. I glanced at the clock, it read four thirty, but for some reason I had a feeling that he was still going to be there.

I wrote a quick note for Charlie and was once again on my way to school. I quickly jumped out of my truck and ran to the library. I knew that Angela didn't run away, and I had a feeling the person responsible for this wasn't human. Call it slayer intuition or something, but I just knew that I was right about this.

"Hey I … What are you doing?" I asked. Mr. Giles was sitting at one of the tables surrounded by books. Now normally that wouldn't be a surprise, but if you looked closely, you could tell that he wasn't reading normal library books.

"Researching."

I picked up today's newspaper and saw that he had circled the article about the murders with a red marker.

"You don't think that a human is responsible for this?" I asked gesturing to the paper.

"No, It's quite obvious that it's a vampires doing." he said not looking up from his books.

"Wait, how do you get that I read part of the article this morning and didn't automatically assume the it was vampires." I said

"Did you read the end of it?" he asked.

"No."

"Read it."

I quickly skimmed through the last half of it, freezing at one sentence.

_Bodies were found drained of all blood…_

"Shitt." I said. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Forks was supposed to be normal."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, the murders aren't happening in Forks. Their just happening around Forks." Giles said, finally looking up from his books.

"You're not helping." I muttered. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

"I thought that you _didn't care?"_ He asked.

"I didn't, not until they made it personal."


	5. Were Not Friends

**I do not own Twilight or Buffy, just the unexpected twists you might find in this story.**

* * *

"Ugh, this is helping how?" I exclaimed for the third time.

"It is important that you learn the mistake of other slayers." Giles said clearly annoyed with me.

"Giles people are going missing as we speak, and I don't see how reading these diaries is going to help." I said.

"What exactly do you propose we do?" Giles said.

"I don't know patrol." I said.

"And where are you going to patrol." he said.

"I don't know, around." I said.

"Instead of wasting time learning the mistakes of those before you, you'll be wasting time by looking in all the wrong places. Patience is a virtue, Bella, You need to learn that." Giles said.

"I'm patient." I mumbled. "Are we done for tonight? I should be heading home."

"Yes, there's no reason you have to stay. You can read at home." he said while handing me a pile of the diaries.

"Your not going to give up on this, are you?" I asked gesturing to the books in my hands.

"No, trust me, you won't regret reading them." he said.

It was already dark as I was walking towards my truck; I guess I didn't notice how long I had actually been in the library.

"Hey." I yelled as someone's hand grabbed onto my arm. I ripped my arm away from them and turned quickly to see who it was.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Alice Cullen." she said sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Bella. What are you doing out here this late?" I asked, growing suspicious of her.

"You know I could ask you the same thing." she said with a smile.

"Ok, not to sound rude, but I really should be going." I said as I moved to go around her, but she latched onto my arm again before I could pass her.

"I know who you are, or what you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, I was surprised how calm I sounded, when in reality my heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest.

"I was in the library, your first day. I heard every word of what you said to the librarian. Now normally I would just put this off as crazy talk, but with what I've seen and heard I know that's not the case." she said.

"What do you mean by 'seen'?" I asked.

"You're researching the recent murders." she said more than asked, also avoiding my last my last question. "I want to help."

"No offense, but how exactly would you be helpful. You don't even know what were up against."

"I do know, I know a lot more than what you would expect me too. And as for how I would be helpful, I thought that was quite obvious." she said.

"What are you talking about? What's obvious?" I exclaimed, not knowing what she was talking about was really starting to annoy me.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked, a surprised look flittered across her face.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That's not important." she said distracted. "I can help, I have a certain psychic ability that I'm sure you would find useful."

"Psychic? You expect me to believe that." I said.

"You're planning on wearing the blue t-shirt that your mother gave to you, tomorrow." she said.

"Lucky guess." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Look I'm not lying to you, I'm trying to help." she said.

"Ok, fine just keep your eyes open for any more murders, and don't tell anyone." I said finally making it around her. I was half way to my truck when she spoke again.

"I haven't told anyone…. About you, I mean. Not even my family." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's your secret not mine." she said.

"Thanks, but you know this." I said gesturing around us. "Doesn't make us friends."

"I know, but don't worry, we will be." she said with a giant smile, and she was gone just as quickly she came.

_Ok, so this could be potentially problematic_. I knew I should be worried that Alice was going to tell someone about me, but for some reason, I trusted her. She seemed like a great person, someone I could possibly be close to, but I won't let myself get attached to someone with just as many secrets as I do. I carry enough drama by myself, I don't even want to think about how bad it would be if we threw in another person.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even think about my actions, and before I knew it I was getting into bed.

**

* * *

**

"Bella."

"BELLA"

"ISABELLA"

"What?" I yelled from under my very warm blanket. I just found a comfortable position on my bed, and now Charlie was making me get up.

"You're going to be late, if you don't get up." he said, from his place by my door.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I mumbled. I went through my normal morning habits, but at the last minute decided to actually put some effort into what I was wearing.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

I thought as I carefully got out of my truck, I tried to pull my skirt down but unfortunately, for me it wouldn't budge. When I tried it on at home, it seemed so much longer.

The day was uncomfortable to say in the least. By the time I had to go to biology, I was completely unnerved by the lingering gazes directed towards my legs. I mean you think they've never seen a girl in a skirt before.

I threw myself into my seat, and put my head down on the table.

"Hard day?" a velvety voice asked, just right of me. I jumped in my seat, causing the smirk on his face to grow slightly.

"Um… you're talking to me now?" I asked, while I mentally slapped myself. Why couldn't I just say hi like normal people.

"I suppose. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self earlier, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He stared at my outstretched hand for a while before he slowly slipped his hand into mine. I wasn't prepared for the electric shock that went through my body when our hands touched. I know he felt it too because he dropped his hand quickly, turning towards the front of the room with a frustrated look on his face. We fell into an awkward silence; I literally counted down the minutes until class ended. Just before the bell, Edward was out of his seat and out the door before I could blink.

_Ok, seriously what the hell was up with these Cullen's?_

* * *

**I know my writing isn't the best, but I'm hoping that your enjoying this story. Also thank you to **kelseycjim **and **xxlifeforsale **for reviewing.**


	6. Visitor

I woke up with my heart pounding in my chest. Ever since I came to Forks, I've been having these dreams. I don't even know if you could call them dreams. They were just flashes of images, that I have no clue what they mean. The dreams have been getting a lot more real. It's like I can feel them. I can feel them almost as if the were real. I didn't know if I should tell Giles, I mean is this normal. _Well normal for a vampire slayer at least._

Last nights dream was all I could think about on the way to school. Not matter how much I tried to push it from my thoughts; the images come back stranger than before. It's like there trying to tell me something.

"Bella." the sudden voice made me jump and drop my keys. When I looked up, I was met with the sight of Alice's smiling face.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." I grumbled. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days, would it kill you to make noise when you walked."

"Someone's grumpy this morning." All I did was glare at her in response to her comment. "I wanted to talk about what our plan was for our English project."

"Wh..?" I started to ask but shut up after she shot me a pointed look, I glanced over her shoulder and saw that her entire family was staring at us. "Ya, of course. Why don't we head to the library."

"Ok." she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the library, but once we were out of her family's sight, she quickly pulled me into the forest that surrounded Forks High School.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked once we got a good distance from the school.

"I just want to make sure that there's no possibility of this conversation getting overheard."

"Have you… 'seen' something?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't know if this has anything to do with the murders, but you should be expecting a visitor tonight."

"A visitor. Friend or Foe?"

"I don't know all I see is him arriving at your house, I think that I can't see the rest of the vision because you haven' decided if this person is a friend or not." she said.

"Ok, can I see your phone?" I asked, she wordlessly handed it over. "If you see anything else relating to this visitor, call me." I said as I programmed my number into her phone.

"Ya, we should head back before people notice were gone." she said.

"Alice, thanks for this." I said sincerely.

"No problem." she said with a smirk.

"What's with the look?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said in a teasing tone.

"What? And don't tell me nothing." I said.

"You're warming up to me." she said with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Were going to be friends, you should stop fighting it."

"You should know, Alice. I never stop fighting." I said as we neared the end of the forest.

"Hmm, funny. I don't either." she said before she danced towards her second period class.

I couldn't help but smile at her, _Maybe we could be friends. _No that's impossible. I grudgingly made my way to class, I noticed that the Cullen's were giving me curious looks as they passed me in the hallway. I hoped they didn't suspect anything.

"Hi." I said as I sat down at our biology table. All the classes after second went by in a blur. I was to busy concentrating on this surprise visitor, to bother paying attention.

"Hello, my sister seems quite taken with you." he said while he studied my reaction to his comment.

"Were just working on a project together." I said, surprised how easily the lie came.

"Hmm, same thing she said." he said.

"Of course, it's the truth. Are you accusing us of lying?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just find it odd that you two are working on a project that nobody else seems to know about." he said.

"Are you in our English class?"

"No.."

"Then how can you what were doing in the class?" I asked.

"I have my ways." he said seriously.

"Bella." Mr. Banner called. "You're needed in the library." he said as he gave me a pass. I was sad that our conversation was interrupted, but I was also glad to get away from his interrogation.

I quickly made my way towards the library, only to find Giles pacing back and forth.

"What's up?" I asked as I jumped onto the counter.

"The strangest thing, I was on the phone with an old friend and he told me about rumors of another type of vampire."

"What?" I asked.

"He said that he encountered an odd creature, it had the same characteristics of a vampire but was still different."

"How does he know for sure that it was a vampire?" I asked.

"He talked to it, him."

"He talked to him." I repeated.

"Well he's sort of crazy, anyways after his conversation he started to research it. He found some the rarest books that actually say that there is another type of vampire."

"This doesn't make any sense. How does the watchers counsel not know about this. You guys are supposed to know everything." I said.

"I don't know, they've kept there identities a secret for how ever long that they've been here."

"This is just great, It's hard enough dealing with one type of vampire, now I have to worry about an entirely new type. How am I even going to be able to identify them?" I asked.

"Well he did give me certain noticeable trait. They have rock hard, freezing skin…_ Emmet's skin was like that. _Incredibly strong. _Alice was able to stop me from leaving. _In humanly beautiful. _All the Cullen's. _With red eyes."

"Red? Not Gold?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, red." _Oh, thank God_

We spent the next couple of hours trying to find anything about this new kind of vampire. It was getting late, so I gathered my things and headed towards my truck. Luck was not on my side, because my truck wouldn't start no matter how many times I begged it to. I wasn't in the mood to walk back to the library so I just started walking home. About half way there, I heard footsteps behind me, but when it turned around there was nobody there. It continued like that until I got fed up with it.

"I'm really not in the mood for games tonight. Show yourself." I said

"Is this like déjà vu or what?" A voice from my past asked.

"Wh..hat are you doing here?" I stuttered out.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Introductions

"What, I cant come visit an old friend without a reason." he asked.

"I would hardly call us friends, Angel. The only time we ever talked was when you needed to relay some cryptic message."

"Now that hurts." he said while placing his hand over his heart.

"It's true and you know it. Now what are you really doing here?"

"Don't turn your back on this." he said gesturing around with his hands "You've got to be ready." he said.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"The Harvest." he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, what's the harvest?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be cryptic anymore." he said melting into the shadows.

"God he's annoying." I muttered to myself. I only took three steps before a black Mercedes screeched to a stop next to me. Alice jumped out of the drivers seat faster than I thought possible.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." she asked quickly.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Your visitor, I saw you two here, and I don't know I guess I didn't feel right leaving you alone with him not knowing if he was a bad guy or not."

"I can take care of myself, and besides I don't think he's a bad guy." I said.

"Oh, well that's a relief. What did he have to say?"

"He warned me about something called the harvest."

"Never heard of it." she said.

"Hey could you give me a ride home, I'm already late enough that my dad's going to kill me."

"I called your dad, earlier. You're staying over my house tonight." she said with a smile as she pushed me into the passenger seat.

"Alice, I didn't agree to this." I said as she jumped into the driver's seat.

"I know, but you were taking to long, so I decided for you." she said as she sped down the street.

"You're a pushy little thing." I said as I put my seatbelt on.

"I just now what I want."

The ride to the Cullen's house was surprisingly enjoyable. Alice is the friend I always wished for. The friend that you could make you laugh, but was there when you really needed them. When we pulled up to the house all I could do was stare.

"You live here?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yupp, this is home."

"It's gorgeous."

"That's all Esme's doing." Alice replied as she led the way to the front door.

"Esme?" I asked.

"My mom."

"Holy Shitt, this place is amazing." I said slightly dazed.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you like." I turned at the sound of a voice. The voice belonged to a beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair.

"Oh, Hi I'm Bella." I said shyly.

"I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you, I've heard nothing but good things about you from my daughter." she said with a warm smile.

"And this is my dad Carlisle." Alice said, dancing over to an extremely handsome blonde man.

"It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours." he said, while wrapping an arm around Esme's waist. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked.

"Come on, Bella, let's watch a movie." she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the living room.

"Where are your siblings?"

"Oh their around." she said.

She had put on Pirates of the Caribbean, and about half way into it, Jasper joined us, offering me a strained smile before gathering Alice into his arms. It wasn't long after that that I heard a piano playing somewhere in the house. The music was so beautiful that it easily captured my attention. I looked over at Alice and Jasper and saw that the were staring at each other. I figured they wouldn't miss me, so I followed the music. When I finally reached it I saw that it was Edward that was creating this beautiful melody.

"What do you think?" he asked when he finished, not even turning around.

"It was..amazing." I said as I walked closer to him. When I got close enough he slide over, so I could sit on the bench with him.

"I'm glad you like it." he said softly staring into my eyes, I unconsciously leaned closer to him. I stopped just before my lips touched his, finally realizing what I was doing but before I could pull away he closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was mind-blowing it was slow and gentle, filled with so much emotion that I thought I would pass out from the sheer intensity of it. He ended the kiss way too soon for my liking.

"Bella." he whispered while leaning his forehead against mine. Of course, my phone chose to ring at that very moment, so I was forced to break our gaze.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Bella, I need you at the library."_

"Giles?"

"_Yes, its Giles, can you get to the library?"_

"Well ya, but can it wait till the morning?"

"_No, we can't waste any time."_

"Giles what's going on?"

"_I would rather tell you in person."_

"Is it bad?"

"_Yes"_

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, schools been keeping me busy. I hope you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you think**


	8. You Lied To Me

_Bella, I need you at the library."_

"Giles?"

"_Yes, its Giles, can you get to the library?"_

"Well ya, but can it wait till the morning?"

"_No, we can't waste any time."_

"Giles what's going on?"

"_I would rather tell you in person."_

"Is it bad?"

"_Yes"_

_

* * *

_

"Ok, I'll be there." I said hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Bella, wait. What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing Edward. Don't worry about it." I ran back into the living room and found Alice and Jasper in the exact spot that I left them in. "Alice, can you give me a ride to the library?"

"Sure, but why?" she asked getting up from the couch.

"I forgot something." I said while giving her a pointed look.

"Oh…oh ok ya. Let's go." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Stop. What the hell is going on?" Edward asked suddenly in front of us.

"Nothing, I forgot a book. That's all. Now move, before I make you."

"I'm not moving until I get some answers. I heard your phone call Bella I know it's not nothing. Besides you two have been hiding something, and I'm getting sick of it."

"Edward this is none of your business, Stay out of it." I yelled. From the corner of my eye, I could see that the rest of the family had entered the room.

"It concerns Alice, that makes it my business. That makes it all of our business."

"I don't have time for this." I said pushing past Edward, but before I could reach the door, he grabbed the tops of my arms.

"Bella, if your in trouble I can help you." he said.

"I don't need your help." I sneered, trying to break out of his hold, but the funny thing is I couldn't.

"What the fuck are you?" I yelled.

"What are you?" he asked, his grip loosening a bit. I took that as my opportunity to break his hold. Once his hands were off my arms, I kicked him in the gut, causing him to stagger back a couple of steps.

Not wasting anytime, I ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I was a good distance from there house. I stopped at a park, just needing to gather my thoughts.

_They have rock hard, freezing skin_

I froze, tears slowly making their way down my cheek.

_Incredibly strong_

"Oh God."

_In humanly beautiful_

"I'm such an idiot." I yelled punching the nearest thing that happened to be a tree. The Cullen's are fucking vampires.

"_I do know, I know a lot more than what you would expect me too. And as for how I would be helpful, I thought that was quite obvious." she said._

It was right in front of my face the entire time; It was so obvious and I missed it. But what I couldn't understand is why they didn't kill me when they had the chance. Even if it was only Alice that knew, she had so many opportunities.

I don't know how long I stayed in that park. It was close to dawn when I climbed in my window. I stayed in my room until I heard my dad leave. I quickly got ready for school, not really paying attention to much of anything; my mind was going so fast that it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

I got to school a little earlier than usual, because I wanted to tell Giles my newest discovery. What I saw in the library just pissed me off.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked when I saw all of the Cullens with Giles.

"Bella calm down, they've explained everything and at the moment their not a threat." Giles said calmly.

"Do they know about me?" I asked.

"I didn't tell them about you, they already knew." Giles said.

"After last night, I had no choice but to tell them." Alice said in a small voice.

"Get out. I need to talk to my watcher." I said.

"Bella, please just let me explain." Alice pleaded, while the rest of her family slowly made their way to the door.

"Alice, there's nothing left to say. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you; I just didn't tell you everything. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, I don't want to lose you as a friend." she said.

"Were not friends." I replied.

"But we were getting there."

"Alice you're everything that I hate. You're the very thing that I'm meant to kill. Please just go." I said. Alice stared at me for a long time, before she turned to go.

"I may not be your friend, but your still mine." she said just before she slipped out the door.

"Are you ok?" Giles asked as I went to sit down.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

"Bella, you don't have to be strong all the time."

"What did they tell you, to convince you that is?" I asked.

"They told me that they only feed off of animals, that's why their eyes are gold."

"And you believe them?"

"I do." he replied.

"Why?"

"I believe them, because they seem like good people."

"Why is everything so complicated now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked while he moved to sit next to me.

"It was so much easier when the bad guys were bad, and the good guys were good. Now we have bad guys that are good."

"How do you know they were ever bad? For what it's worth, I think you can you can trust them, but that is entirely up to you." he said.

"What did you want to tell me last night?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Can you handle this?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No I guess not. Have you ever heard of the master?" he asked.

"Nope, not ringing any bells."

"Well it's quite interesting actually, it all started with…"

"Giles, simple version." I said.

"Oh, a very bad guy who's rising will result in the end of the world."

"See was that so hard. Now how do I kill him?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, well that's not good. Oh, do you know anything about the harvest?" I asked.

"The Harvest, I can't say that I have. Why do you ask?"

"An… an old friend mentioned something about it. He said that I have to be ready for it."

"Hmm, I'll have to do some research; maybe this will have something to do with the master." Giles said, already in research mode.

"Ok, while you research, I'll go to class." I said grabbing my bag.

"Can we talk?" I heard Edward say, when I got out of the library.


	9. Open Your Eyes

"I have to go to class." I said, walking past him.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually." he said, easily keeping up with my pace.

"Not if I can help it." I muttered.

"Bella, we kissed."

"Look Edward let's just forget about it ok. It was obviously a mistake."

"I don't think it was a mistake. When we kissed, I felt something. Don't tell me you didn't feel it too." he said moving to stand in front of me.

"Ok, let's pretend for a second that I know what you're talking about. Even if I did feel this so called feeling, it would have never worked out between us." I said.

"Why?"

"Ugh… because you're a vampire and I'm a vampire slayer, the two just don't mix."

"You know what I think; I think that you know what I'm talking about, but your too scared to let me in." he said, clearly getting annoyed with me.

"It was one kiss, let it go." I exclaimed.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you."

"You don't mean that." I said, walking around him. "What ever it is you feel about me, it isn't love, maybe infatuation but not love."

"But I do." he said grabbing my hand, forcing me to stop walking. "At first I thought I was your scent that captivated me, but as I started talking to you, I realized that its you. Every thing about you pulls me in."

With that said, he released my hand and walked down the hall.

_Stupid vampire and his stupid feelings._

If you asked me what happened at school today, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I went through the day, but I wasn't really there. I was so lost in my head that I jumped when the last bell rang.

I was about halfway to my truck when I heard my name being called. When I turned around, I saw Mike Newton jogging up to me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he asked when he reached me.

"Not much, you?"

"The same. So look I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"There's a dance?"

"Ya, it's Friday. So will you go with me?" he asked hopefully. It made me feel really bad for what I was about to do.

"The thing is…" I started off but stopped when I noticed Edward staring at the two of us. When our eyes met an idea popped into my head. "I'd love to." I said, faking a smile.

"Great, that's really great. Well I'll talk to you later." he said jogging back the way he came. I turned back towards my truck, and it wasn't long until I felt another presence by my side. I didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked annoyed.

"You can't be thinking about going to the dance with that imbecile." he seethed.

"What are you jealous?" I asked.

"I don't get jealous."

"Really? You would have fooled me." I said with a smirk, closing my trucks door before he could reply.

Knowing that I made Edward jealous made me strangely happy, but now on the downside I was stuck going to the dance with Mike.

I kept busy until Charlie went to sleep. When I heard him start to snore, I quietly snuck out my window. I figured it couldn't hurt to patrol the cemetery for a little while. It didn't take me long to get there, due to the fact there wasn't a lot of town to Forks. When I entered the cemetery, I wasn't surprised to see a familiar face sitting on one of the tombstones.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked stopping in front of her.

"I brought hot chocolate." she said.

"You can't buy me with chocolate." I said.

"Admit it, the chocolate is helping."

"Maybe." I said.

"Bella please just hear me out." she pleaded, with an expression that could melt the coldest heart out there.

"You have two minutes. Starting now."

"I never meant to hurt you, but I didn't lie to you, not on purpose. It just got so complicated, and I wanted to be your friend so bad. I was scared. I was scared that since I was a vampire you wouldn't even give me a chance to get to know me. Really when you think about it, does it matter that I'm technically not alive. I'm still the same person that was becoming your friend. I never did anything against you and I think that it's wrong to judge me by what I am not who I am."

"Did you breathe at all during that little speech?" I asked, not even trying to hide the smile that was appearing on my face. What can I say Alice has that effect on people.

"No."

"Alice, I hear what you're saying, but right now I can't deal with this. Maybe in time we can be friends but not right now." I said.

"Ok. It was worth a shot right. I'll see you at school." she said "Hey Bella, you're not alone in this. You have help all you have to do is open your eyes." with that said she disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but no matter what I did I couldn't get it to feel right. but Tell me what you think, review please.**


	10. I guess were sort of friends

_Open my eyes_, what does she mean by that. My eyes are open. I didn't get much sleep that night, that one sentence was all that occupied my mind. I got up for school earlier than usual, getting to school long before the bell would ring.

I got of my truck, and was walking over to the library, when I heard my name being called. I turned around only to see Mike jogging over to me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he asked while he slung his arm over my shoulders. I had to force my self not to shrug out of his hold; I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Plus that would really ruin my plan.

"I'm good, what about you?" I asked, giving him my best fake smile.

"Great, I just wanted to make sure were still on for the dance Friday?"

"Ya, we are." I said sullenly, hoping he didn't notice my change in mood.

"Cool, then I'll see you later." he said giving me a hug, and darting off in the opposite direction. I opened the door to the library and saw the Cullen's sitting there.

"There's really no escaping you, is there?" I whined throwing my bag on the chair.

"I actually called them Bella." Giles said, carrying a stack of books under his arm.

"Why?" I asked.

"I figured, they could be of some help to us." he said.

"How?"

"With your training. You would excel far more if you had a more suitable partner to practice with." he said, giving me a look that said this wasn't something I was going to argue my way out of.

"You want me to fight them?" I asked incredulously.

"Train with them." he said.

"This has bad idea, written all over it."

"Don't worry we'll go easy on you short-stuff." said Emmet.

"I'm more worried about your well being, not mine." I snapped back, receiving laughs from the rest of the Cullen's.

"Oohh feisty." teased Emmet.

"I'll show you feisty." I said, turning my attention to Giles. "I change my mind this is a great idea."

"I thought you would like it." he said with a smirk.

"We should head to class the bell is going to ring in- well now." Alice said with a smile as the bell starting ringing at the end of her sentence.

We gathered our stuff and left the library together. Edward and I had class in the same direction, so I didn't really have a choice but to walk with him.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine." I said curtly.

"Your insufferable sometimes. When you tire of being in denial. Find me." he snapped.

Having Edward mad at me, did something to me. It gave me a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I hated that he had that much of an influence over me. My classes before lunch were unbearable, no matter how hard I tried to pay attention. My mind kept wandering to a certain bronze haired vampire.

I was grateful when lunch arrived I couldn't be in class anymore. I went through the lunch line, and when I got out Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her table.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked, dragging my feet trying the slow the inevitable.

"You having lunch with us." she said simply.

"No I'm not." I said. She didn't say anything in response, but she did turn to look at me with biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said trying to advert my eyes.

"Please, besides we have to work out a schedule for when were going to train." she said.

"Ughh… I hate you." I said.

"Yes! Come on." she said, dragging me toward the table once again.

"Hi." I said, when we sat down.

The table stayed silent for a while. I don't think anyone knew what to say. Alice being Alice broke the silence.

"So how about after school, we get together for training." she asked.

"Are we really going to do this, I mean she could get hurt." Emmet said, only this time he wasn't teasing he was serious.

"The same could be said about you." I said. "Don't worry about me, I'm good at taking care of myself."

"Your not going to hurt us. Were practically indestructible, and your so… tiny." said Rosalie in a way that made it clear that she didn't like me.

"Don't judge me on my size. I may be small, but I sure as hell can handle one of you." I said in the same tone as her.

"I feel a bet coming on." Jasper said.

"Were not going to bet on this. It's ridiculous that were even thinking about doing it." Edward snapped.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"You don't understand how dangerous it would be to fight one of us." He said

"Hey we've been through this, its not me you have to worry about. Your not the first vampires I've had to fight, and you certainly wont be the last. If you have a problem with this, then don't participate but if your going to pull your head out of your ass long of to think a reasonable thought, then I'll see you after school." I said.

"I think I underestimated you." Rosalie said breaking the silence that had come over the table.

"I'm just trying to protect you." he said.

" I don't need someone to protect me." I said.

"What do you need?" he asked. Luckily for me the bell chose to ring at that moment, giving me an excuse to not answer the question.

This time my class was in the same direction as Edward and Jasper, so at least I wasn't alone with him.

"Bella." Mike said, as he was suddenly at my side. " Can I talk to you?"

"Ya." I said as I watched Edward and Jasper continue down the hall, well more like Jasper dragging Edward down the hall.

"Why were you sitting with the Cullen's today?" he asked as we continued to walk.

"Just because, I guess were sort of friends." I said.

"The Cullen's don't give anyone the time of day to be friends with them." he said.

"I guess I'm different." I murmured.

"Just be careful around them, there's something not right about them." he said.

"Their different, just because you're different doesn't mean that there's something wrong with you." I snapped.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." he said.

"Mike I don't think that it would be a good idea for us to go to the dance together anymore." I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because you and me would never work. I'm too complicated, and honestly your way too judgmental for me." I said.

"Alright." he said softly.

"I am sorry, I should have figured this out before I said yes." I said before I turned and walked to class. I made it seconds before the bell and slid into my seat next to Edward. I looked at him only to see him attempting to hold back a smile.

"Shut up." I moaned.

"I didn't say anything." he said with a small laugh.

"Good." I said softly, looking into his eyes.

* * *

**Here it is, I'm sorry about the huge gap in between updates, but I am stressing myself out this year, and I finally found a spare moment to write. Tell me what you think of this chapter. =)**


	11. You Were Saying

I was relieved when the final bell of the day rung, gym was horrendous, volleyball and I just don't mix.

"Hey Bella, just follow us." Alice yelled as I walked past their car.

"Alright." I said with an involuntary smile, as much as I didn't want to be friends with the Cullens it was kind of hard to stick to it.

I followed them out of town, down a road that basically consisted of trees. I was expecting the sudden turn into the trees, but still when we made it down the longest driveways in the history of driveways. I couldn't help but stare in amazement at their house.

I jumped when I heard a tap on my window, I turned my head only to see Edward holding in a laugh.

"You coming in, or were you planning on staring at the house the whole time?" he asked.

"Hey if you were me, you'd be doing the same thing. This house is amazing." I said.

"That it is." he said while he grabbed my bag out of the back of my truck.

"I could have gotten that." I said trying to grab my bag from his hands.

"Bella, do me a favor and shut up." he said holding my bag out of my reach.

"You suck." I mumbled as we walked through the front door. I was somewhat surprised to see Giles in the living room talking with Carlisle and Esme.

"Giles what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm your watcher, it's my job to be here." he said.

"Ok."

"Warm up, for the next ten minutes." he said

"Alright." I said as I dropped to the floor to start stretching.

"All of you warm up." he said to Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet who were just standing around watching me. I noticed that Jasper, and Esme disappeared.

"We really don't need to." said Rosalie.

"Do as Mr. Giles says." Carlisle scolded.

They begrudgingly started stretching along with me.

"Who wants to go fir..?" Giles asked after our ten minutes was up.

"I'll go." Emmet said before Giles could even finish his question.

We cleared out the living room so there was a big circle in the middle.

"I'll go easy on you." he whispered in my ear. Before he was fully pulled back I cocked back my arm, and slammed my fist into his chin, causing him to stagger back a few steps.

"You were saying?" I asked with a smirk.

"Alright, let's do this." he said.

He charged at me, swinging his fist at my right shoulder, I blocked his punch, swinging my leg and clipping him on his hip. It continued like this for awhile, no one really getting ahead. While I got more hits in, his hits took more out of me than mine did to him.

I lost my concentration when all of a sudden he disappeared, and a force hit me in my back causing me to fall to the floor. I jumped up, looking around. I closed my eyes, and used my ears just as I read in one of the previous watchers journals. I heard him approaching, when his fist was just about to connect with me shoulder, I reached out and grabbed his arm. I used all my strength to flip him onto the ground. I quickly pounced on his chest holding him down.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked, staring at me in amazement.

"How the hell did _you_ do that?" I asked as well. "You were invisible."

"Not invisible, just moving to fast for you to see." he said.

"Oh, you were moving to fast for me to see, but not too fast for me to hear." I said.

"Can you get off me now?" he asked.

"Oh ya." I said jumping off him, unfortunately I tripped over one of his legs and landed on the ground next to him.

He said at me for a second before letting out a boisterous laugh. His laugh was contagious because soon we were all consumed by laughter. When we quieted down, he got up and held out a hand for me.

"That was amazing Bella." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I think that's all we should do for today, we can pick up were we left off another day." Giles said with a proud smile on his face.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" suggested Alice.

"Ok." I said with a smile.

"I get to pick." Emmet yelled, dashing from the room. We ended up watching The Goonies. All of us strewn around the room, laughing at everything and nothing.

"Is that the time?" I groaned, "I should really be going."

"I'll walk you out." Edward said my bag already in his hand.

"You're impossible." I laughed.

"Bye." everyone yelled as we walked towards the door.

"You were amazing today." he said, closing the door.

"Thanks." I said, feeling the blush creep up onto my face.

"I guess you were right about being able to take care of yourself." he said softly.

"I've had years to perfect it." I said just as softly.

We stopped by my truck but I didn't make a move to get in.

"You know you never answered my question." he said.

"What question?" I asked.

"What is it that you need?"

I didn't answer, just gazed into his golden eyes. I don't know what caused me to do it, but on an impulse I grabbed the back of his neck, and pressed my lips against his. After a second of shock, he crushed his lips against mine, while pushing my back against the truck. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but I unwillingly broke the kiss for a much needed breathe. I didn't look at him as I stood on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know what I need, All I know is that I'm tired of hiding my feelings." I said, forcing my self to step out of his hold, and get into my truck.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	12. Always

The whole way home, I dissected everything that happened tonight. I found friends in the Cullens. I beat Emmet. I kissed Edward. I knew that from now on things were probably going to be different. For one, I wouldn't have to hold this burden on my own. I had people that would catch me when I fell.

When I got home I noticed Charlie's cruiser, but I also noticed some one waiting by the porch.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"A friend." the voice called back.

"What are you doing here, Angel?" I asked.

"You smell like vampire." he said.

"Ya, there are some living in the area." I said.

"You haven't killed them yet?" he asked incredulously.

"Their not like that." I said.

"Their vampires, all vampires are like that." he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Especially me." he said turning his back. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I quickly opened it.

_Do you need back up?_

_-Alice_

I quickly typed back a _no_, and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"I don't believe that, granted before I would have agreed with you in a second, but you don't know them. They are some of the nicest people I have ever met. And if they were truly like that, I would be dead by now." I said

"Let's go for a walk. I have some things to talk to you about." he said.

I glanced at the house and saw that all the lights were off so I figured that Charlie was asleep.

"Alright, but let's make it a short walk." I said, starting to walk down the driveway, with him by my side.

"Things are changing." Angel said. "and that's usually a sign of a major sift in power."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"That things are going to get bad, and there going to get bad fast."

"Ok, you can't leave off there, what's going to happen?" I asked.

"I wish I knew." he said. "I think it's connected with the Harvest. How is the research on that going."

"Giles hasn't said anything, so I don't think he's found anything yet." I said.

"Tell him to hurry." he said.

"It would help if we had a little more information." I said.

"I can't give you that." he said.

"Can't or won't?" I asked, as we walked into the cemetery. We continued on, in silence for a while, until I spoke.

"Is it weird that I'm most comfortable here?" I asked, running my hand across one of the tombstones.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It's easy here. A vampire rises, we fight, he's staked, and it all starts over again. It's all instinct. No thoughts. No feelings. Just me." I said softly.

"That's not weird at all." he said, taking my hand, causing me to look at him.

"The Cullens, the vampires we were talking about earlier, well their helping me train. You should come." I said.

"I'll think about it." he said quietly.

All of a sudden, his lips were on mine. Hungrily seeking comfort in my own. I quickly ripped my mouth from his.

"Angel, I'm sorry but I cant." I said.

"Are you with someone?" he asked.

"Yes… No… Maybe… I don't know, but I don't want to mess it up before I know." I said.

"Alright then." he said as he turned to leave.

I was about to turn around and walk home, when he called out.

"Just so you know, I'm not giving up." he said, and just as fast as he said it he was gone.

"Great, just great." I muttered, walking back home.

I crept into the house and into my room, undetected by Charlie

* * *

I woke up the next day, and wanted nothing more than to crawl back under my covers, but unfortunately, I had school today. I threw on a pair of jeans, a fitted black sweater, and my black and white chucks.

When I got to school, I didn't see the Cullens so I went straight to the library.

"Hey Giles, how's it going?" I asked as I entered.

"Fairly well, and yourself?" he asked.

"Pretty good, a little lazy, but nothing I can't handle." I said. "Giles, I had another visit from Angel."

"What did he say?" he asked putting down the books he was holding.

"He said that things are changing. That it's going to get bad, and it's going to get bad fast." I said.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked.

"Only that we should speed up the research on the Harvest." I said.

"I'll see what I can do." he said turning to flip through some book.

"You did good yesterday." he said.

"Did I do you proud?" I asked with a laugh.

"You did me very proud." he said seriously.

"Thanks." I said.

Our heartfelt, watcher-slayer moment was interrupted by the Cullens bounding through the door.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Bella." Alice said, as she placed a kiss on my cheek. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Umm fine." I said remembering everything with Angel.

"No problems?" she asked, while giving me a look that said I would be giving her all the details later.

"No." I said.

"Good." she said, jumping on the table to sit next to me.

"Bella." Edward said softly.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Sure." I said, grabbing his hand, and letting him lead me from the library.

"So about yesterday." he said.

"What about yesterday?" I asked.

"What was that, Bella?" he asked.

"It was a kiss." I said softly.

"Bella." he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, it's whatever you want it to be. I'm whatever you want me to be to you." I said.

"And what if I want you to be my girlfriend?" he asked, resting his hand against my hip.

"Then I'm your girlfriend. As long as you're mine." I said.

"Always." he said, lightly brushing his lips against mine.

"Come on, we should get back to the others." I said, slipping my hand into his as we walked back to the library.

"About damn time." Rosalie said as we walked through the door, still holding hands. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up Rose." Edward said with a smile.

"As much as I would hate to break up the love fest. We should really be getting to class." Jasper said.

Edward walked me all the way to my class, gave me a quick kiss, and headed to his own class. The rest of the day went by slowly, I wasn't able to see Edward at lunch, because I had to stay after class for coming in late, and in Biology, we had to take a test. I wanted to see him after school but I was quickly accosted by a pixie.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked as she dragged me to my truck.

"Were going to spend some girl time together." she said simply, pushing me into the driver's seat.

"But…" I started to say.

"I don't want to hear any buts, now drive." she said.

"Fine." I said. When we got far enough from the school, she turned to me.

"Ok, now spill, I want every detail about last night." she said with a giddy smile.

* * *

**How was it? Good or Bad?**


	13. Stakes and Stitches

"_Ok, now spill, I want every detail about last night." she said with a giddy smile._

* * *

"Long story short, he came, we walked, he said bad things are going to happen, we walked some more… then he kissed me." I said mumbling the last part hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"He what? How did he kiss you?" Alice asked a little louder than necessary.

"What do you mean how, he just did." I said.

"Well was it soft or hard, closed mouthed or open mouthed, was there tongue, what about moaning or groping…" she rattle off.

"Ok, ok I get it; it was short, closed mouth, no tongue, and definitely no moaning or groping." I said, feeling the blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Are you going to tell Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know, I mean we weren't together last night, so technically I didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want him to find out from someone else." I said.

"You should tell him. I know my brother, he would take it better if he heard it from you." she said.

"I'll tell him… eventually." I said.

"Was he a good kisser?" she asked.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"What I'm curious." she said with a laugh. "Soooo?"

"It had potential, I think if I wasn't so surprised or didn't stop him, it would have been a good kiss." I said.

"He is cute." Alice said.

"Alice, what would Jasper say, if he was here now." I said in an over-dramatic voice.

"Probably the same thing Edward would say. That's why this conversation never happened." she said.

We spent the rest of the car ride in giggles. The drive to my house seemed a lot shorter with Alice in the car.

"So what do you want to do? I must warn you there's not much to do." I said as we got out of my truck.

"Well I'm going to acquaint myself with your closet; you can do whatever you want." She said before she dashed up to the front door and was inside before I could blink.

"Hey how did you know where the key was?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm Psychic. DUH!" she yelled back.

"Oh ya huh, how silly of me to forget." I teased.

I stayed down stairs while she was going through my closet because frankly I'm kind of scared of the little pixie. After about an hour of watching TV Alice finally emerged from upstairs.

"Your closet is worse than a train wreck." she sighed.

"It's not that bad." I defended.

"It really is, and we're going to fix that. Soon." she said.

"You're not touching my clothes." I said defiantly.

"Oh really now, We'll…" she started to say, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Hear what?" she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Listen." I whispered.

"People… no not people, vampires are here. Two, one from the back and one from the front." she whispered after she closed her eyes for a minute.

"You take the front, I'll take the back." I said as I handed her one of the spare stakes I had hidden around the house, while I grabbed Mr. Pointy and stuck it up my sleeve.

I walked out the back door, scanning the surrounding trees. I was taken by surprise when a long wooden beam connected with the back of my knees, causing me to fall forward, and clip my forehead against the water hose facet. I rolled over quickly and caught hold of the beam before it could smash into my head.

I pushed the beam back with as much force as I could, straight into his face, he screamed in pain, giving me enough time to grab him by throat and push him up against the wall.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"Bitch." he rasped out, as I tightened my grip on his throat.

"Who sent you?" I seethed.

"Go t… go to hell." he stammered out. I figured he wouldn't be corroperating, so I just plunged the stake through his heart.

"Bella are you o…? Alice started to say as she ran around the corner of the house.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked as her eyes quickly changed from their usually golden honey to black. It wasn't until I felt the blood drip down from my forehead, did I understand.

"Alice go." I said taking a step back "Go! I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

And then she was gone. I went inside for a rag for my head, but I didn't stay long. I jumped into my truck and headed towards school. I figured this is the kind of thing Giles might want to know about. I got there faster than normal because I chose to ignore a few speed limit signs.

"Bella, what happened?" Giles said before I got fully into the library.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I said shooing his hand from the rag I held against my forehead. "Two vampires came to my house. I don't think they went there by accident."

"Why do you think it's not a coincidence?" he asked.

"Vampires don't do house calls. They know they won't be able to get in without an invitation. They wanted something else, I don't think they were expecting me to hear them before they got here." I said.

"Anything odd about them?" he asked.

"Anything odd about who?" said Carlisle, making both Giles and I jump.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice called, she wanted me to check out your head." he said as he put his bag down next to me.

"You really don't have to, I've had worse." I said as he peeled away the rag I held there.

"Humor me." he said, with a smirk. "Continue on with your conversation, just pretend I'm not here."

"No there was nothing odd about them, just your everyday vampire." I said, wincing when Carlisle put pressure to my head.

"You're going to need stitches." he muttered.

"Hmmm that is peculiar." Giles said to himself.

"Giles is there anything we can do to vamp-proof my house." I asked.

"Not that I know of, but I think if you were to encounter another vampire at your house you will be able to handle yourself." he said.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about my dad. He's there a lot of the time I'm not. Walking in and out of the house. I can't lose him." I said.

"We'll figure out something." he said reassuringly.

"There all done." Carlisle said as he started to clean up the materials he was using. "Come by the house in the next couple of days, so I can check it out. Unless that is you would prefer the hospital."

"No, no hospitals. They give me the wiggins." I said.

"Alright then, Have a good evening." he said.

"You can fight vampires, demons of unknown sorts, but you're scared of a hospital." Giles said.

"Hey vampires don't have needles, and they don't have that creepy overly clean smell. Besides there's all that blood in hospitals, Eww." I said.

"You are truly one of a kind, Bella." he said before he retreated back to his office.

* * *

**Any opinions, thoughts, or comments?**


	14. Boca del Infierno

**So the parts that are in ( .... ) parenthesis are parts that are from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Only some of the parts are given to different characters, the Cullens.**

* * *

"_You are truly one of a kind, Bella." he said before he retreated back to his office._

* * *

I left the library, after that. The drive back to my house was anything but peaceful. My mind was going a mile a minute. There was so many things that I had to worry about. Vampires, my dad, this new evil force that's supposedly supposed to take place, the Cullen's, me, everything… It's times like this that I want nothing more than to be a normal girl; one who's biggest worry is school and boys. But I guess I have to accept that that's never going to be me.

I was surprised when I noticed Edward sitting on my front porch, what's with the guys in my life waiting for me there. Edward was at my door before I was fully out of the truck.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked.

"Alice told me what happened, when I got back from hunting. I tried the library but Giles said you had already left. So I decided to wait for you here. Are you ok?" he said, trying to examine my stitches.

"I'm fine." I said. "Seriously, I'm fine." I said pulling my head out of his reach.

"Hold still Bella." he said.

"What's with your family fussing over my injuries?" I huffed.

"Were just worried about you." he said after he was satisfied that I wasn't going to drop dead.

"You d…"

"I know, we don't have to." he said, cutting me off. "But I can't help worrying about the things that are important to me."

"Come on, we still have a little while before Charlie gets home." I said dragging him up the steps.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever you choose is fine." he said.

I put on transformers _**on settled on the couch next to him.**_ He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"You were too far away." he said when I looked up at him. We spent the rest of the movie in silence, just enjoying each others hold. When I saw the lights from Charlie's cruiser shine through the window I jumped up.

"Shitt Charlie's home." I said.

"Are you going to introduce me to your father?" he asked.

"Technically he already knows you." I muttered, waiting for my dad to make his way through the front door.

"Bells you home?" Charlie called from the front door.

"Ya, I'm in here." I said.

"Oh who's your friend?" he asked when he saw Edward standing next to me.

"Edward this is my dad Charlie. Dad this is my… boyfriend Edward." I said in one breathe.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Edward said while holding out his hand. It took a little while for my dad to stretch out his hand as well, but he got around to it.

"You Carlisle's boy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir." Edward replied.

"Alright, you hurt her. I won't think twice about shooting you." Charlie said..

"Dad!" I yelled.

"It's alright Bella, I get where he's coming from." Edward said.

"I'll be seeing you around then, I guess." Charlie said, retreating to the kitchen.

"I'll walk you out." I said. "Well that was awkward." I said, once we got out of the house.

"I thought it went rather well." Edward said, with a smile.

"Ya, at least he didn't shoot you. It would be a little hard to explain why you didn't die." I said.

"Yes, that would have proved to be a problem." he said, stopping by the edge of the trees by my house.

"Wait, where's your car?" I asked while looking around.

"I ran. It's much faster than driving." he said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, standing up on my tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"My family and I are going hunting, so unfortunately, I won't see you until Sunday." he said while caressing my cheek.

"Oh." I said sadly. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to spend time with him tomorrow.

"Bella, please keep yourself safe tomorrow, don't do anything stupid." he said softly, but his eyes spoke the seriousness that his voice lacked.

"I'll be fine. It's one day, what's the worst that can happen?" I said.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." he said after a pause.

"Edward, you worry too much. I can take care of myself. I am NOT a damsel in distress that needs a knight in shining armor to come to her rescue." I said.

"I know you don't need one, but I would kill to be that guy for you." he said pulling me closer to his body.

"That's sweet, but it's never going to happen with me. As long as I'm the slayer, I can never afford to be that girl. No matter how much I wish, I were sometimes. For me..For you…" I said softly.

"Hey, I wouldn't change anything about you. As much as I want to be your knight in shining armor, the fact that you can take care of yourself makes me respect you even more. I wouldn't change a hair on your head." he said, tilting my head towards his.

"I'm glad one us feels that way." I muttered.

"Bella…"

"No Edward, just ignore me. I'm just being all self-pitying. It's my destiny, I should just suck up and accept by now." I said, while I pulled out of his hold. "I'll see you Sunday."

"Are you sure you're ok? I can stay, and we can talk." he said

"It's ok. I should actually be getting inside." I said.

"Good night, my angel." Edward said.

"Night." I whispered as I watched him disappear into the trees.

I walked back into the house with a slight smile on my face.

"I didn't know you were dating?" Charlie said when I closed the door.

"Dad, I'm 17 years old." I said.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." he muttered.

"Relax dad, for the time being, I'm still you little girl." I said.

"Good, now go to bed." he said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, let me feel like I'm actually parenting you and you haven't grown up yet." he said.

"Alright, night dad." I said, while I trudged up the stairs. I got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep and was met with dreams of Edward.

When I woke up, I couldn't help the smile that overcame my face when I realized that it was Saturday and that I could snuggle back into my blankets. Slowly I started slipping back into unconsciousness. Unfortunately for me my phone had to start ringing, foiling any attempt of sleeping.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone.

"Bella, can you come into the library today." Giles asked.

"Giles, it's 7 on a Saturday. A Saturday, your supposed to sleep in on Saturdays." I whined.

"Bella, get dressed and get here." he said.

"I really hate you right now." I muttered hanging up the phone, and dragging myself towards the shower. I didn't put any effort into getting ready. I stayed in my sweats and just threw on a sweater.

"Giles, what is so important that you felt the need to wake me up so early?" I asked when I entered the library.

"Read this." he said thrusting a book in front of my face.

**(**"For they will gather, and be gathered. From the vessel pours life…"**) **I read aloud. "Giles, what am I reading?" I asked.

"It's referring to the harvest." he said.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

**(**"All we know is that some 60 years ago. A very old, very powerful vampire came to these shores. Not just to feed."**)** He stated.

"Then why did he come?" I asked.

**(**"The Spanish first called it 'Boca del Infierno', translated Hellmouth. Sort of a portal between reality and the next. This vampire hoped to open it."**)** Giles continued.

"But he didn't, because I'm assuming if he did things would be really bad." I said.

**(**"There was an earthquake that swallowed half the town, including him. Dimensional portals are tricky business, odds are he got himself stuck. The Harvest is what is going to get him out."**) **Giles said.

"Ok, so when is this Harvest thing?" I asked.

**(**"It comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one of his minions as he feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the vessel, and he bears this symbol." Giles said as he drew an oddly shaped symbol on the white board.

"So I kill anyone with this symbol, and no Harvest." I said.**)**

"Well in theory yes, but I don't believe it will be that easy." Giles said.

"So where is this all taking place?" I asked.

"That's where we encounter a problem. I don't know." he said.

**(**"It's going to be at the Bronze."**)** Alice said as she and the rest of the Cullen kids walked into the library.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were hunting." I said.

"We were, but Tinkerbell here had a vision, and we weren't going to sit around while you had all the fun. So we came back." Emmet said.

"How do you know it's going to be at the bronze?" interrupted Giles.

"Well the first reason is that it's the only place worth going, it's a guarantee that there will be a fairly large group of people. And the second reason is that I saw it. Don't you love the advantages of having a physic as a friend. I just saved you a whole bunch of trouble." Alice said with a smile.

"Ok, so we have until nightfall to figure out a plan." Giles said as he disappeared into his office.

"See this is why I shouldn't leave you alone." Edward said while he snaked his arm around my waist. " You've only been up for what an hour, and you've already managed to find an ancient vampire that wants to take over the world."

"What can I say, I can accomplish more in an hour, then some can all day." I said, leaning into his side.

"What am I going to do with?" Edward whispered just before he brushed his lips against mine.

"Stop that you two, this is a no kissing zone. A library is a sanctum of knowledge, and you will not defile it with your teenage urges." Giles said as he emerged form his office.

"Sorry." I muttered, feeling the blush creep up onto my cheeks.

"We have work to do. We have to be ready for whatever might come our way tonight." Giles said. "The Master isn't stupid, the vessel won't be alone. That's where you come in." he said gesturing to the Cullens.

"Jasper, Edward, and Emmet I want you to take down any vampire that you see. Alice and Rosalie you're going to help me get everyone out. That leaves the vessel for you Bella." Giles said.

"Bring it on." I said.

"Are you sure it's safe for her to go up against him alone?" Edward asked Giles.

"Edward, this is my battle to fight." I said.

"I have the utmost faith that Bella will be successful in defeating the vessel." Giles said. "I would not be sending her, if I didn't think she was ready."

"Bella, just b…"

"I know, be careful. I will, but this is something that has to be done; And I have to be the one who does it." I said.

* * *

**So how was it? **


	15. Entanglements at the Bronze

"_I know, be careful. I will, but this is something that has to be done; and I have to be the one who does it." I said._

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Giles asked.

"Ready and itching with excitement." Emmet said, earning him a smack upside the head from Rosalie.

"What happens if we're not successful? If Bella doesn't defeat the vessel?" Rosalie asked.

"If I lose, it'll be the end of the world as we know it." I said. "But don't worry, I don't plan on losing."

"It's time." Alice said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's my obligation, not yours. You can still back out if you want." I said.

"Bella, I speak for all of us, when I say, we're staying." Jasper said.

"Let's go kick some vampire ass then." I said jumping off the table.

"You take too much enjoyment in this." Giles said as we walked out of the school.

"What can I say, it's a great way to let out all of your anger. That's how I uphold this perfectly bubbly personality." I said with a laugh. "You guys take your car, and I'll go with Giles." I said to Edward.

"I'll see you in a bit." he said, gently pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Are you nervous?" Giles asked about halfway to the Bronze.

"No." I said.

"It's ok if you are. It doesn't mean you're weak." he said.

"I'm not though. I just want this done, and if their the vampires that killed Angela then I'm going to enjoy killing them." I said.

"You don't know that she's dead." he said.

"But I do, it's just this feeling that I can't shake." I said softly.

"I'm sorry about your friend." he said as we pulled over about a block away from the Bronze.

"She wasn't a friend, but she was a potential friend." I said before I got out of the car.

"Everyone remember the plan?" I asked.

"Emmet, Edward, and I will take out any vampires guarding the vessel." Jasper said.

"And Rosalie, Giles, and I are going to get everyone out. As well as not let any vampires get out." Alice said.

"And that leaves the vessel for me." I said, as I started walking towards the Bronze. I didn't get too far before an ice-cold hand slipped into my own. We walked to the Bronze in silence.

"There's one vampire guarding the front door." Alice whispered.

"We want our presence to be unknown for as long as we can." Giles whispered back.

"He'll recognize you as vampires, so I guess this one goes to me." I said to myself. Before I took my first step around the corner, Edward pulled me flush against him, and crushed his lips against mine.

"Be careful." he whispered against my lips. "We'll find another way in."

"Wait until Bella gives you a sign to attack." Giles said to Emmet, Edward, and Jasper.

"Don't die." I whispered to the two retreating groups. I slowly walked toward the door, attempting to come off as vulnerable and fragile. The eyes of the vampire, watched me the entire walk.

"It's empty out here." I said in a bubbly voice.

"That it is. Do you want to go in?" he asked.

"Well that's where the party is." I said.

"You have no idea." he said, when he reached for the door handle, I quickly plunged my stake through his heart.

"Way too easy." I muttered, quietly slipping through the door. I quickly assessed the room, noting quite a few vampires standing around, as well as a good amount of humans. It wasn't to hard to find the vessel, considering his freaky symbol was tattooed right on his forehead.

"Bring the next one." the vessel said. I noticed one of the vampires grab a hold of Jessica, so I figured it was time to intervene.

"How about you leave her alone." I said as I emerged from my hiding spot. I kept walking until I was directly aligned with the vessel.

"And why should I listen to you. You're nothing more than dinner." The vessel said.

"You should listen to me because I'm going to be the one who kills you." I said with a smile.

"We'll see about that." he said, as he nodded towards three vampires.

"Hold on." I said, slightly surprised when the listened. "If I were you, I wouldn't order your groupies on me."

"Why's that?" he asked, as I noticed Emmet, Edward, and Jasper silently lurking in the shadows behind each of the vampires.

"Because they won't make it past their third step." I said.

"One." I said, as they took a step towards me. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Two." I said as they took yet another step. "Last chance."

"Three." as soon as the word left my mouth Emmet, Edward, and Jasper pounced on the offending vampires.

"You really should have listened to me." I said over the growls coming from the fights around me.

"You're dead, princess." The vessel said before he lunged at me, catching me off guard from his sudden attack. His body crashed into mine, propelling us back a few feet, causing us to land on the floor with him on top. I rolled out of the way just before his fist came crashing into my head. I quickly jumped up, just in time to block his next attack.

"The Slayer." he growled, lunging at me once again.

"It's about time you caught on." I said, just before I let my foot connect with his side. I attempted to dodge is counterattack but I was just a second too late and his fist smashed into my shoulder causing me to stagger. I regained my balance and tackled him. I straddled his legs, to keep him from moving and was about to plunge my stake into his heart when someone hit me from the side causing me and my stake to go flying in different directions.

"And here I thought I would feel guilty about killing you." said the all too familiar voice of my attacker.

* * *

**Happy early Thanksgiving =)**


	16. Teamwork

_"And here I thought I would feel guilty about killing you." said the all too familiar voice of my attacker._

* * *

"Angela." I said shock coloring my tone.** (Nobody guessed her. Jesse from the show = Angela)** "What happened to you?"

"Now that's just painfully obvious." she said with a smirk, as she went to stand next to the vessel.

"This isn't you." I said.

"In the beginning I thought as you did, but as time went on I slowly started realizing the perks of this life. For one…" she rushed forward slamming my body against the wall. "I never have to be the shy little girl that always got overlooked."

I used all of my strength to break the hold Angela held on me, and kicked her so hard that she was back to her previous position next to the vessel.

"I'm sorry, Angela." I said, just before they both came at me. I dodged the vessel and grabbed Angela by the arm, throwing her clear across the room. I turned and focused my attention on the vessel; I matched his punches with equal force. It wasn't long before Angela made it back to us.

I could handle them together, but if I wanted to get the upper hand, I needed Angela out of the way. I noticed a shimmer of blonde hair and a plan formulated in my head. I jumped up, swinging my leg with enough force to send the vessel crashing into the opposite wall.

"Rosalie." I yelled as I swung around one of the pillars crashing into Angela, sending straight into Rosalie's arms.

I straightened myself, grabbing my stake and preparing to end this. The vessel crept until he was directly in front of me. He gave no warning before his attack, but I was ready for him. I ducked out of the range of his arms, and during the second he needed to right himself, plunged the stake through his heart. I watched as the shocked face of the vessel crumbled before me.

I looked around me for the first time, and noticed that all of the people were out, and that Emmet was finishing off the last stray vampire.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, as he helped me off the stage. I nodded my head and walked towards Rosalie.

"Angela?" I asked quietly.

"I had to kill her." she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said softly.

"It's not your fault either." Jasper said placing a hand on my shoulder, sending waves of calmness through me.

"What do we do now?" Emmet asked.

"Well we just saved the world, so I think that requires some ice cream." I said, intertwining my hand with Edward's.

"Ewww." Emmet said, scrunching up his face in disgust.

"You guys are so weird." I said. "Oh I got it, I'll go to the ice cream pallor, and you guys can go find a bunny or something."

"Very funny." Rosalie said sarcastically, as Alice lightly hit the back of my head.

"Can we get out of here? It's depressing in here." Alice said, already dragging Jasper towards the door. I went to follow, but a flash of gold on the floor caught my eye. I picked up a necklace and recognized it as the one Angela wore everyday. I quickly put it in my pocket before anyone noticed.

"You coming, Giles?" I asked, before we got out of the door.

"No I've had too much excitement for one night." he said heading in the direction of his car.

I walked in the opposite direction, listening to Emmet and Jasper argue over who killed more vampires. I turned my head after I got the sensation of being watched. I saw Angel leaning against one of the alley walls, hidden mostly by the shadows. He nodded in my direction before fully melting away from sight.

"What's wrong." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Nothing just thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination." I said snuggling further into his side, hiding my face from his view because I knew if he saw my face he would see the guilt, of lying to him, clearly painted across my face.

I know I should tell Edward about Angel, about the kiss or about him in general, but Edward's the only thing in my life that doesn't feel out of my control. I don't want to risk losing that, but I don't know if not telling him would be worse.

"I should probably be heading home, don't want Charlie to worry." I said, we had spent an hour just sitting around the park talking about the oddest things.

"I'll drive you home." Edward said. "Say bye to Bella everyone."

"Bye Bella." came a chorus of voices.

"Congratulations." Edward said once he stopped the car in front of my house.

"For what?" I asked.

"Defeating the vessel, stopping the master's rise, and saving the world." he said brushing his fingertips across my cheek.

"I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have done it alone." I said softly.

"We make a pretty good team; you, me, my family." he said.

"We make a pretty fucking awesome team." I said with a smiling at the fact that I had a team, and I wasn't alone. "I should get inside." I said before leaning over and softly brushing my lips against his.

"Goodnight, Bella." he said.

"Night." I said, softly closing the door and making my way up the porch.

"Bella?" My dad called once I got into the house.

"Ya, Dad?" I called back.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I went to the library, and lost track of time." I said.

"Ok, well next time leave a note." he said.

"Sorry I didn't even think of a note." I said internally smacking myself.

"It's alright. I'm heading up to bed, so goodnight." he said, heading up the stairs. I waited until I could hear Charlie's snores before I slipped out of my window. I walked the short distance to the cemetery and went in search of a specific tombstone.

_Angela Weber_

_Beloved daughter, devoted friend_

_April 2 1992- October 27 2009_

I knew her body wasn't really there, but this is the closet thing that was tied to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you." I murmured, placing her necklace along the top. I quietly made my retreat. Stopping only when I felt a familiar presence.

"What's with you and cemeteries?" Angel asked.

"Had something I had to say to someone." I said, getting silence in response.

"You did it, you stopped the Harvest." he said.

"You sound surprised." I said.

"I am." he said.

"Are you stalking me or something? You tend to turn up wherever I am." I said

"Stalking sounds really bad, let's say observing." he said. "Is that vampire your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Ya." I said.

"You should end it. It won't work out between you two." he said.

"You don't know anything." I snapped.

"but I do. You're like me, you work best on your own. Soon you'll resent his protectiveness." he said.

"I am nothing like you, and don't pretend that you know anything about me. You don't want me to break up with him because it would be better for me; you want me to break up with him because _you_ want me." I said.

"I doesn't matter what my motives are, there's reason behind what I'm saying." he said.

"Screw reason. I'll be damned if I'm meant to be alone. I found people that care about me enough to risk their lives for me, I found love, I'm not giving that up." I said.

"I'm just trying to save you from a heartbreak that's inevitable." he said.

"You're the biggest hypocrite. You're saying I should break up with Edward because he's too protective of me, and then you go and try to _protect me_ from future heartbreak. Just mind your own damn business." I said, walking a way before he had a chance to reply.

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts? Lol =)**


	17. Girls Day Out

_"You're the biggest hypocrite. You're saying I should break up with Edward because he's too protective of me, and then you go and try to protect me from future heartbreak. Just mind your own damn business." I said, walking a way before he had a chance to reply._

_

* * *

_

_Stupid vampire. Stupid Angel. Stupid Reasons. Just Stupid._ I ranted in my head like a five year old. You can judge my maturity level all you want, because at the moment I could care less. I had been pacing in my room for the last hour or so, trying to find a way to release my pent up irritation.

I gave up on attempting to sleep, I dropped onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling letting my thoughts roam free. _He can't be right. I wont let him be right…What if he is right? _I glanced at my clock and deemed that five was an expectable time to get up. I put on a pot of coffee; I knew that even if I didn't feel tired now, I would later.

I wanted to do something today that had nothing to do with guys, especially guys named Edward and Angel, and I knew exactly who I should call. Of course, she was already ahead of me, because not two seconds after that thought, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Rose and I will be there in ten minutes._

_-Alice_

I sighed in relief as I jetted up the stairs to get ready. I was just finishing my note for Charlie, when the doorbell rang.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." I told Alice once I opened the door.

"Come on, Rosalie gets impatient when she has to wait in the car." Alice said dragging me towards Rosalie's cherry red BMW.

"Alice when is Rosalie not impatient?" I asked.

"Hey I heard that." Rosalie yelled.

"You know you can't deny it, Rose." I said as I settled in the back seat.

"So what do you want to do today Bella?" asked Alice.

"Anything, I just need girl time. Besides we all know you already planned what were doing today." I said gripping the seats of the car, to keep myself from falling every time Rosalie made a sharp turn.

"True. Hey what was the cause of this sudden need for girl time?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really." I said, but continued when I realized they weren't going to be satisfied with that answer. "I just want some time that's confusion free. Boys=Confusion. That is why I needed girl time. Now I answered your question, so you answer mine. What are we doing today?"

"Were going to the movies." Alice said.

"Wow, that's a shock. I was so sure you were about to say shopping." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, the shopping will come in due time." Alice said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"What are we seeing? Because I swear if it's a tear jerker I'm going to kill you." Rosalie said to Alice.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, were going to watch 'Fantastic Mr. Fox'" Alice said. **(Can't get much better than a fantastic fox lol)**

"What's wrong Rosalie, afraid of a couple tears?" I teased.

"I hate when you humans cry, you're all messy and snotty and disgusting. Just ughh." she said with a shudder.

"I'm going to make it my mission in life to cry as much as I can around you." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the theater.

"I will kill you." she said, as she got out of the car.

"But Rose, to kill me, you would have to get near my messy, snotty, disgusting, crying self." I said with a laugh.

"Hmph." was all she said in response before she set off in the direction of the theater.

"Hey Alice, did Edward say anything about our 'girl time'?" I asked.

"He's a little confused. I am too for that matter, but no he didn't come right out and say anything." she said. "Bella why did you really need today, I could tell in the car that you were editing,"

"I went by Angela's grave last night, and I ran into Angel." I said slowing our pace.

"And did something happen?" she asked.

"No nothing happened, he just said some things that unnerved me." I said.

"It's like pulling teeth with you Bella. What did he say?" she asked.

"He told me I should break up with Edward because someday I'm going to resent his protectiveness. Basically, that I work better alone. I don't know if he was saying that I'm meant to be alone, but that's how it sounded to me." I said.

"Are you?" she asked, grabbing my hand to stop me from walking any father.

"Am I what?" I asked.

"Are you going to break up with my brother?" she asked.

"No, I love your brother; I'm in love with your brother. Alice but what if he's right? What if by staying with Edward I end up hurting us both?" I asked.

"Bella if we based our relationships on what if's, no body would be happy. The risk, is a huge part of falling in love." she said with a knowing smile. "Besides, you'll never truly be alone because you'll have a hell of a hard time getting rid of me."

"Let's say hypothetically I did break up with your brother, would you still be here." I asked.

"I'd beat some sense into, but I'll always be here." she said.

"Thanks, Alice." I said as we started walking again. We were almost to Rosalie when Alice all of a sudden busted up laughing.

"What?" I asked eyeing her warily.

"Bella, you just told me that you love my brother, but you haven't told my brother that you love him." she said the humor evident in her tone.

"I… uhh… It was implied." I said.

"Do me a favor, put the boy out of his misery and tell him." she said, a few giggles still escaping from her.

"Took you long enough." Rosalie grumbled as she handed us our tickets. Alice looped her arms with mine and Rosalie's, and our girls day out officially began.

* * *

**So there's a poll on my profile. It's over who you want Bella to end up with. The results will have some influence over how the story ends, so please go and vote.**

**Review please.**


	18. I Won't Hold Back

_"Took you long enough." Rosalie grumbled as she handed us our tickets. Alice looped her arms with mine and Rosalie's, and our girls day out officially began._

* * *

"Oh my god. That was great." I said when we stepped out of the theater. "We need to do this more often."

"Definitely. We're going to make this a weekly thing." Alice said.

"We should probably get back to your house. Giles mentioned yesterday that he wanted to train today." I said climbing into the back of Rosalie's convertible.

"Whose turn is it today?" Rosalie asked as she sped out of the parking lo.

"No sé, **( No sé is Spanish for I don't know) **I guess whoever wants to go." I said.

"I want to go today." Alice chirped excitedly.

"Alice that's not really fair, you're going to see all of my moves before I do them." I pouted.

"What if you ever encounter another physic vampire? You need to be prepared for anything because I won't always be able to warn you of what you're going to face before you face them. I will give you a hint though, just to make the playing field even, don't think just do." She said.

"How do you not think?" I asked.

"That is all I'm giving you, the rest you have to figure out on your own." she said with a smirk.

"Ok, I can do this. You're going down Tinkerbell." I said.

"This is definitely going to be entertaining." Rosalie said. As we pulled up in front of their house.

"Alice, what time is Giles going to get here?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"He's not going to get here until nightfall. So we have time to kill." she said as she skipped through the door.

"You know if we sold bottles of her energy, we would make millions." I said to Rosalie as we walked up to the door.

"Would it really be worth the money to deal with hundreds of people as hyper as she is." she said.

"No." we both said at the same time, before giggling at the image of hundreds of Alice's. We walked in to the living room and saw Emmet and Jasper playing some video game.

"Hey where's Edward?" I asked.

"Room." Emmet grunted in response.

"I'll be right back." I said as I passed Alice and Rosalie. When I got half way up the stairs I realized that I didn't know where Edward's room was. I kept walking searching for some indication of his room. It wasn't until I got to the third floor that I heard Claire de' Lune playing softy, I figured Edward was the only one in the house who would be listening to it, so I followed the sound of the music until I ended up in front of the door at the end of the hall. I knocked softly and waited for a response.

"Come in, Bella." Edward called from his room.

"Hey handsome." I said, closing the door behind me softly. Edward didn't say anything instead, he crossed the room and gathered me into his arms. I relaxed against him, and relished in the feelings that Edward always seemed to invoke in me.

"You know, you don't have to knock." Edward said into my hair.

"I don't want to intrude on your privacy." I said.

"You wouldn't be intruding." he said as he slowly brushed his lips against mine. "Did you have fun with my sisters?"

"I did, I've never really had a lot of girl friends. So this was a nice change." I said with a small smile forming on my lips. Of course my response led to a million questions coming from Edward.

"I'm glad that you enjoy spending time with my family, Alice and Rosalie have grown quite fond of you. Alice especially." he said, as he moved me to sit on his couch with him.

"The feelings are definitely mutual." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you guys back so early? Usually activities with Alice are whole day events." he questioned.

"Giles said that he wanted to train today, he's actually going to be here soon." I said looking at the clock on his wall, not realizing how much time had passed since I entered Edward's room.

"Who are you going up against today?" he asked.

"Alice." I said.

"That might prove to be a little difficult for you." Edward said.

"My thoughts exactly. Any tips?" I said.

"Alice can only see the outcome of a decision once it is made, if you keep your decisions erratic, it might throw off her visions." he said.

"I guess that's what she meant by 'don't think, just do'." I said.

"You'll do fine." he said, will he placed a short kiss on my forehead.

"We should get downstairs." he said pulling me up of the couch.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Giles will be here in a few minutes." he said, as he led me out of his room, and back down the stairs.

"Hey guys who won?" I asked when we got to the living room. "Never mind I think I know the answer." I said when I noticed Emmet glaring at the controller.

"I'll get it." Alice said when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Giles." I said when he walked into the room.

"Hello, everyone. Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"You know I think defeating the vessel earns a day off for the slayer." I said.

"You can't take a day off from your destiny." he said.

"I'm kind of getting sick of that word." I muttered.

"We're going to be having another participant today." Alice said out of now where.

"Who?" Emmet asked.

"Alice why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" Edward interrupted.

"We're all going to find out momentarily." she said shooting me a pointed look, while the doorbell rang for the second time. Alice was already at the door before anyone else had time to get up for the door. I looked up when I heard Alice enter the room again, and was meet with the sight of my own personal annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." Angel said, as he crossed the room to stand in front of me.

"You're like the nightmare that won't end." I said, scowling at the stupid smirk on his lips.

"You're being quite rude, Bella. Why don't you introduce me to your friends." he said.

"Guys this is Angel. Angel, this is Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Giles." I said pointing to them as I called their name. Emmet came forward to ask Angel something, so I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered.

"You invited him, remember." she whispered back.

"Oh, Damn. I didn't think he would take me up on that. Especially after everything's that happened." I whispered. "No good can come from having Edward and Angel in the same room."

"I told you to tell Edward about Angel." she whispered back.

"I know, I know. I should have listened to you." I muttered.

"Come on, we have to get back out there." she whispered grabbing my hand. I walked straight to Edward, when we reentered the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, when I noticed his tense posture.

"Your friend is annoying the hell out of me." he whispered against my ear.

"Why what did he say?" I asked.

"It's not what he's saying; it's what he's thinking." he growled, his grip on my waist tightening.

"Hey relax." I said, running my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down before he tried killed Angel.

"We should get started. Alice, Bella." Giles said, gesturing towards the middle of the room.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go against Bella today. If it's not too much of a hassle that is." Angel said.

"If it's ok with Bella." Giles said skeptically.

"It's fine with me." I said, thinking that it might be fun to punch him a couple of times.

We got into the middle of the circle, when I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Gil.." I started to say, but was cut short due to Angel slamming me into the nearest wall.

"What the hell, nobody said start." I yelled, as he pinned me against the wall.

"In a real fight nobody is going to say start." he said, a cocky ass smile spreading across his face. I broke his hold, and put all of my weight behind the punch I delivered into his jaw, smiling when I heard a crack.

He regained his balance and charged for me again, this time I was prepared and sidestepped him before he reached me. I waited until he was almost all the way turned toward me, before I cocked back my leg and swung it full force into to his abdomen. He staggered back a few steps, but regained his balance quickly, blocking my punch, and releasing his own punch to my jaw. The exact same place I had hit him.

I attempted to punch him again, but as I swung my arm out, he reached out and grabbed my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back, pressing my back into is chest. While with his other hand he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling it to expose the left side of my neck. Stopping when his mouth was an inch away from my neck.

"Another reason you should be with me, is that I don't hold back with you." he whispered against my neck. I drove my free arm into his gut, causing his grip on my other arm to loosen enough for me to break his hold on me. I took advantage of his slouched over posture, by grabbing his shoulders and ramming my knee into his stomach. I used my grip on his shoulders to flip his body onto the floor. I pounced on him, using one of my knees to hold him down, while I used my arms to restrain his arms.

"What makes you think that's a good thing?" I said.

"Experience." he said.

"Alright that's enough." I heard Giles say. I released my hold on his arms, and got off him.

"I have to go, but I'll be around." Angel said softly looking at me, before he walked out of the house. I stared at his retreating form, until Giles voice broke my gaze.

"I have to be leaving as well. Bella can I talk to you for minute outside?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as I followed him out of the house.

"Are you ok?" he asked when we got to his car.

"Ya, that won't happen again." I said looking at the floor.

"You can't win every fight, you can only try your hardest and you did tonight." he said.

"You're wrong. I have to win every fight because it's life or death with this slayer thing. I have to win every fight because I'm not ready to die yet." I said.

"I'm sorry that you have to carry this burden, at such a young age." he said.

"As long as you continue to be the Yoda to my Luke Skywalker, I'll be good." I said, laughing when I saw Giles confused expression.

"The what to your what?" he asked.

"Geez, Giles do you ever get out. It's from the movie Star Wars." I said.

"I'll never understand the obsession with pop culture." he muttered as he got into his car. I walked back into the house, and noticed that Edward wasn't with the others.

"Back porch." Alice said, before I could even open my mouth to ask. I walked to the back porch and sat down next to Edward on the stairs.

"Giles gone?" he asked.

"Ya." I said softly.

"I didn't know you were friends with any other vampires." he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I knew Angel before I moved here. He followed me here, I guess, to warn me about the Harvest. He pops up every once in awhile." I said.

"Ok." he said.

"Edward, there's something I have to tell you about Angel…about Angel and I." I said softly.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry about the wait, I'm no longer on break from school so I have less time.**

**P.S. don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, if you haven't already. =)**


End file.
